In this specification, the term "waste oil" encompasses any suitable oil, for example, mineral oil, which has been used as motor oil or some other lubricating oil, or as hydraulic oil or in some other such application. It is anticipated that these oils will have been derived from mineral oil, but they could be, for example, animal or vegetable oil, i.e. such as fish oil or oil discarded by restaurants, etc. The mineral oil could be plain crude oil. In use, such lubricating oils are changed periodically. The drained and recovered waste oil typically contains substantial amounts of contaminants, which may include dirt, metallic particles (including heavy metals, such as molybdenum, chromium, vanadium, copper and so forth), oxides and salts, gasoline and gasoline additives (such as tetraethyl lead), as well as detergents and performance additives. It may also include water. The contaminants in crude oil usually make it unsuitable for most uses.
Many millions of gallons of such waste oil are produced annually in North America. In the past, waste oil has been used on dirt roads for dust control, or simply dumped in sanitary sewers or land fill sites. However, increasingly such methods of disposal are seen as being unacceptable causes of hydrocarbon pollution to the environment. Re-refining of waste oil is practised to a certain extent. However, known methods for re-refining waste oil require complex chemical treatments and generally do not produce a high grade product. Transportation costs further detract from the economic viability of this manner of dealing with waste oil.
In the past, it has also been proposed that waste oil be used as a heating fuel. However, furnaces of the known type for burning such oil have met with limited success. During conventional combustion of waste oil, a residue accumulates in the burner. The residue is formed of the various contaminants and the heavier hydrocarbon which form a hard binding resin. As a result, the burner must frequently be cleaned of the accumulated hard residue, typically twice per day. In order to clean the burner, the furnace must be turned off and allowed to cool. This is extremely inconvenient and represents major inefficiency. Furthermore, removal of the cooled and hardened residue from the burner is a difficult task typically requiring strenuous physical labour.